Bullshit Homestuck Friendfic
by Michuna
Summary: I don't even know.. first fic. id suggest not reading it. its full of typos and misspelled things im sure. I didin spell check it.


== [S] - Write a friendfic. I DONT OWN HOMESTUCK THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SUE ME

7:00. Boy do you not want to get up. You look out the window to see thats its already bright enough to ruin any crabby persons day, as it is effecting you now. Fucking sun. You take your time when you get out of bed, slowly pulling the green plaid unzipped sleeping bag off of you. You wear some uncerimouniously manly boxers and a huge teeshirt that hangs to about your knees since, hey, its sleeping wear, WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK?

You get up and drag yourself to the bathroom, wondering how well you would be able to resemble a zombie at the current moment. You look in the mirror to see a vaugly tall, chubby teenager, completely useless at her current stand point. You grab a brush to start working the tangles through your poofy dull-brown hair that is a bit long in your perspective but still reletivley short. Oh yeah. you forgot to tell the non exsistent audience who you were.

== Reveal name:

Your name is Hope Briscoe.  
Today is obliviously *NOT* your birthday because that would be completely and udderly ubsurd. Your in your teenage years, not that it matters because you feel youve reached your emotional ending point anyways. You love anime and manga and comics and a various ammount of nerd-like things. You have a celebrity obbsession with MICHEAL CENA. You think of him as an acting overlord, since watching his lead role in your currently (and possibly forever) Favorite movie "Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World". Your a fandom whore, sunch including Homestuck, Doctor who, Danny Phantom Etc. etc. blah blah blah. You never care much for any bands in particular, aside Sweedish House Mafia. Your brain is very scattered and you often forget what you were doing. your chumhandle is BurgundyThreshicuter.

== While this one trys to remeber what she was doing, lets move on to the NEXT asshole!

You are now the next asshole, or rather you would be, but alas /this/ asshole is asleep! How rude of him not to wake up at a time like this! Maybe we should dump a bucket of water on this assholes head.. but oh wait hes starting to stir. Good.

==Write in the POV of the stirring asshole

You stir in your bed, no much wishing to wake up but doing so anyway, you have shit to do sit up and yawn, with your usual basic scowl and hop out of bed, almost slipping on one of the dirty dress shirts or jeans that are sprawled out on the floor. Your lucky it wasent the shitty (AWSOME) sythe you have carfully placed on your wall, that wouldent have been good. You run your hands through your auburn-brown hair in an attempt to make it look less like a bed head, though frankley you dont give a damn. Yeah todays one of those days the sun doesent need to be out. You walk to you closet and pull out a black dress shirt, and not bothering to put on pants. Its to early in the morning for pants.

== Might as well introduce yourself.

Your name is Ibrahim Agha. Your a male obviously. your tall as far as things go. Your age shall remain a secret since, again, I DONT GIVE A DAMN. You dont have many intrests. Anime,reading, writing, and fire. You love watching things burn. You wear pretty much all dress shirts, jeans and jackets. all in black,grey, and red colors. You hate cameras. They're terrible, always watching...ALWAYS. It just freaks you out. Your chumhandle is Sleapingreaper : [SR].

== Go Pester a pal.

Meh. Sounds like an acceptable idea.

-SleapingReaper [SR] began pestering

tacticalSymbionic [TS] at 14:20 -

SR: Hey, you up?

SR: What am i saying? You better be awake.

== Be the one who should be awake

You are now Victor Agyoshima the one who should be awake. You stand in front of your door to take a feel on the new door smell that's been recently placed, holy shit you are literally glued to the door to the point firefighters will have to pry you out with the Jaws of Life, but damn you love that new door smell. You are a slightly chubby male who tends to be socially awkward with people near you. But you are always being yourself around the ones you know. Your interests include Anime, Video Games, Internet Memes, Homestuck, intereacting with people through social medias like Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, mainly anything that involves making an account and is free. Cheap bastard.  
Your chumhandle is tacticalSymbionic [TS]

You WERE about to reminese more about this door when you were pestered.  
Answer it?

== Answer it. Or a misfap might happen


End file.
